


Commitment Phobic

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Commitment, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Commitment Phobic

Clint is a commitment phobic,  
When it comes to romantic relationships.  
The relationships start like normal.  
But as soon as Clint thinks he is in too deep,  
He screws it up.  
Commitment means doing things to make the other person happy.  
Clint doesn't believe he is capable of that.  
He screwed it up with Bobbi and Jess.  
What Clint eventually realized that,  
He was afraid of getting attached.  
So he concentrated on his friendships.  
He wasn't afraid to be friends with anyone.


End file.
